¿El Amor Es Ciego?
by Andrea-chan Nyaan
Summary: ¿que pasaba? El ya había rechazado a miles de chicas!, entonces, ¿porque cuando rechazo a esta de esa manera todo el instituto comenzó a odiarlo? - One-shot


**Bueno Aqui les vengo con un one-shot, la historia se me vino a la mente hoy mientras daba vueltas en mi cama después de despertar (?) espero que les guste... **

* * *

**¿El Amor es Ciego?**

**.**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto como siempre lo hacía, las chicas lo miraban con alegría y enamoramiento, los chicos solo sonreían, entro a su nuevo salón, era su primer día en su último año de instituto y ya estaba listo para estudiar música en cuanto acabara el año. Tsukiyomi Ikuto el chico más popular y deseado por las chicas en el instituto. Miro a sus nuevo compañeros, pero, alguien que le llamo la atención fue la pelirosa que se sentaba al fondo en su fila, junto a otras dos rubias, que le hacían todo como si fueran sus sirvientas, casi nunca levantaba ni una sola mano y si lo hacía era para que una de las rubias pusiera en su mano lo que ella buscaba o quería y si iba a caminar aquellas dos rubias la tomaban de la mano y la guiaban donde fuera que iba, ella ni siquiera miraba el camino, la primera palabra que le cruzo la mente a Ikuto fue "mimada", el odiaba este tipo de personas, pero, simplemente la ignoro. Los días pasaban entre risas, confesiones, chicas –aunque no las tolerara- y diversión para el peliazul, en estos momentos estaba recostado en un árbol cuando vio pasar a la pelirosa como siempre agarrando la mano de sus amigas, sin mirar ni el camino. Todas las tardes practicaba con su violín, recordando esto se paró y se fue a los pasillos, minutos después oyó su nombre…

-¡Tsukiyomi!- oyó gritar a las dos rubias quien venían con la peli rosada, él se volteo y las miro –Amu ahora él está frente tuyo- dijo dulcemente una de las dos quien si él no se equivocaba era Rima

-Hm…- se limitó a pronunciar Hinamori el cual era el apellido de la peli rosada y voltio la mirada hacia él, hizo un reverencia extendiendo una carta "¿otra confesión?" pensó el

-no lo aceptare- dijo fríamente entonces sintió un escalofrió que seguro era por las miradas de aquellas dos rubias –no me gustan las niñas mimadas como tú y menos planas- dijo en el mismo tono entonces el pasillo callo, ella no miraba ningún punto ni lloraba como hacían las otras –me repugnas- dijo para luego irse

-_Que insensible…_- pudo escuchar en los pasillos –_pobre, ¿Cómo este maldito la pudo llamar mimada?_- -_pudo ser más amable con ella, después de todo, el solo es un estúpido- -Ikuto es el peor, pensar que lo admiraba-_

De repente que le pasaba a todo mundo, era igual con todas las chicas, las trataba fríamente, pero, con ella había sido diferente, la gente comenzó a odiarme entonces, se le volvió donde estaban las rubias y Hinamori agarro su carta para largarse de ahí e irse a su casa. Las rubias se quedaron estupefactas y agarraron la mano de Amu para ir a la casa de la mencionada. Utau estaba furiosa como la pudo tratar así! Y todavía decirle mimada?, a este tipo lo detestaría de por vida, al llegar a casa de Amu ellas la consolaron. Ikuto solo dejo la carta en un cajón al lado de su cama, como podía una chica hacer que el colegio lo odiara.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo criticaba a Ikuto, ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a Amu? Se preguntaba todo el mundo, Ikuto estaba harto de esto, a hora de salida, se quedó en el salón de último junto a las tres chicas.

-Hinamori- llamo a la pelirosa que volteo a ver a todos lados

-¿que haces aquí? ¡Vete!- interfirió Utau, poniéndose frente a su mejor amiga

-no es con ustedes que hablo- respondió Ikuto –Hinamori párate aquí ahora mismo- dijo, las rubias solo lo miraron con odio, corrieron donde Amu para extenderle la mano y ayudarle

-yo lo intentare- dijo Amu –es unos pasos más al frente ¿no?- pero que rayos le pasaba a esa chica no dejaba de preguntarse, Amu jugo un pocos con sus pies para salir bien del lugar, luego camino unos pasos más adelante estiro la mano y camino un poco más hasta que su mano toco al chico –¿si Tsukiyomi?- dijo Amu seria

-discúlpate por favor-

-¿Por qué debería disculparse?- Rima y Utau no lo soportaban

-Todo el instituto me odio por ella, por tu tonta carta- grito

-¿Que?- grito Rima –no es su maldita culpa que tú le respondieras de ese modo!

-Hinamori mírame a los ojos – entonces fue que las rubias bajaron la mirada, e Ikuto se extraño

-Ella no podrá mirarte…- susurro Utau

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ikuto sin poder escuchar bien lo que había dicho Utau

-¡QUE ELLA NO VA A PODER MIRARTE! ¡ELLA NO MIRA! ¿FELIZ? ¡ELLA ESTA CIEGA!- grito Rima, el peliazul estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Eso explicaba tanto el comportamiento de los demás como el de ellas tres… Utau agarro a Amu del brazo…

-Vámonos Amu- dijo tranquilamente Utau mientras Amu soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas, que recorrían sus mejillas

-Espera- dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo libre –perdón, me burle de ti y te lastime, pensé que eras mimada, sin aun haberte conocido, no debí tratarte así.- dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Muy tarde Iku...- Rima fue interrumpida

-No te preocupes- Amu dio una sonrisa que Ikuto no pudo ver –es normal, no es como si fuera la primera a la que tratas así- dijo Amu

-Amu... eres muy buena- dijo Utau con un puchero en cara

-¿Qué puedo hacer para recompensarlo?- dijo Ikuto en la misma posición, Amu no respondió

-¿Qué tal una cita?- entonces Utau vio sorprendida a Rima, el peliazul levanto la mirada con sorpresa

-me parece bien- dijo Utau

-entonces está bien- dijo Ikuto levantándose ya que inconsciente mente casi había caído al piso

-mañana sábado, en el parque cercano al instituto, a las 10 am, si faltas te veras en problemas conmigo- dijo Utau levándose a Amu, la cual de la sorpresa no pudo decir ni una palabra

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

Ikuto esperaba en la entrada del parque al encuentro con la pelirosa, había estado toda la tarde arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo el día de la carta, entonces vio a lo lejos a las rubias junto a la pelirosa caminar hacia él, Amu tenía un hermoso vestido celeste con toques de rosado y morado, sin mangas y un poco arriba de las rodillas, lo que hacía a ella verse hermosa… ¿pero que rayos estaba pensando? Se preguntó. Entonces se acercó un poco más hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Bien aquí estamos… no sueltes a Amu de la mano al menos que estén sentados, no la dejes bajar escaleras sola y tampoco la dejes en algún lugar sola si no entrara en pánico, cuídala bien que nadie se le acerque demasiado, si hay algún inconveniente ella lleva consigo su celular, marcas a mi número y vendremos de inmediato, cuando vayan a comer algo, tienes que ayudarle a hacerlo o por lo menos decirle exactamente donde está la comida, ayúdala cuando tenga que sentarse si no caerá. Después de la cita, tienen que estar lo más tarde a las 10 en casa, asi que tienes 12 horas lo máximo, esta es la dirección donde la iras a dejar –le entrego un papel, también estaban indicaciones que antes había mencionado - no la dejes sola cuando lleguen al edificio acompáñala hasta la entrada del apartamento y que alguien la reciba en la puerta- Al peliazul le daba vueltas la cabeza con tantas indicaciones, esto sería muy difícil, fue lo que pensó

-Si le pasa algo mueres Tsukiyomi- dijo Rima para luego marcharse con Utau, no sin antes entregarle a Amu de la mano –nos vemos Amu-chan

-¡NO intentes sobrepasarte!- grito Utau –¡Cuídate Amu-chan!

-¡Adios!- grito Amu

-Bien…- Suspiro Ikuto viendo la lista que le había dado -¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Por ahora solo quiero caminar- entonces Amu le dio una sonrisa e Ikuto no dudo en pensar que se miraba encantadora… -platiquemos mientras-

-está bien- Ikuto la agarro de la mano y jalo hacia los caminos que estaban dentro del parque

Caminaron por todo el parque, platicaban de cosas triviales, lo que les gustaba, lo que no y reían de alguna u otra cosa, Amu decidió descansar un rato antes de almorzar algo, entonces se sentaron en una banca, pero había algo que a Ikuto le incomodaba ¿Cómo ella se había enamorado de él, sin siquiera verlo?... Luego de descansar subieron al carro de Ikuto, donde al ayudarle a poner el cinturón, al estar Ikuto tan cerca de la peli rosada pudo sentir su delicioso aroma a fresas, pero después de pensar eso, simplemente subió rápido a la parte del conductor, llegaron un restaurante muy lindo e Ikuto le ayudo a elegir algo del menú, luego la ayudo a comer, y se dispuso terminar su comida. Luego Ikuto la llevo a su tienda de música favorita para que escuchar un poco del tipo de música que el escuchaba, Ikuto sentía a Amu una persona agradables, no era fea, simplemente algo plana, pero según el no era que estuviera enamorado de ella.

-Ikuto- llamo Amu –¿podemos comer un helado?

-Claro, porque no –entonces se dirigieron a la tienda -¿de qué quieres tu helado?

-chocolate- respondió Amu con una sonrisa –¡es mi sabor favorito!´- y esa sonrisa seguía posada en su cara, la chica a pesar de todo emitía un sentimiento agradable a Ikuto, pero, este no tenía idea que era

-También es mi sabor favorito- dijo el peliazul entregándole el helado a la Pelirosa, para después sentarse en una banca que estaba fuera del local –Amu, todo este tiempo he tenido una duda- ella parecía confundida

-¿cuál?-

-bueno generalmente las chicas se enamoran de mi por mi apariencia, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?- ella sonrió

-bueno eso fue dos días después de que entráramos al instituto, veras hace unos años, mis vista estaba perfecta, pero, estaba en el carro con mis padres y mi hermana camino a un viaje familiar, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar, tuvimos un accidente, Mama protegió a mi hermanita con su cuerpo, por lo que ella no tuvo nada grave, pero yo perdí la vista, Utau y Rima prometieron apoyarme y ayudarme en lo que fuera, mi hermana esta en un internado y yo soy cuidada por la familia de Utau quienes son como mi familia, el dinero solo dio para pagar nuestra educación, por lo que no hubo suficiente para curar mis ojos y la familia de Utau no podía costear eso, aunque yo tampoco lo iba a permitir. El día que me enamore de ti fue así…-Ikuto miraba a Amu

(Amu narra solo esta parte)

Caminaba por los pasillos junto Utau y Rima, era la fecha de muertos de mis padres e iría a visitar su tumba más tarde, caminaba sin mucha energía al parecer Rima dijo que me quedara quieta unos minutos, pero no le estaba prestando atención a nada, es más podía chocar con alguien y no me daría cuenta, estaba sumergida en la tristeza, entonces comencé a caminar sola, cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban, buscaba a Utau y Rima como loca pero no las encontraba, era tarde ya casi nadie estaba en el colegio por lo que los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, estaba a punto de llorar cuando oí una melodía, me acerque de donde provenía esta y choque con la pared, era la misma melodía de la canción que me cantaba mi madre cuando pequeña, entonces me hiciste calmar y relajarme me hiciste sentir bien, luego Utau y Rima me encontraron, desde ese día las hice ir conmigo para poder escuchar esas hermosas melodías que tocabas a diario…

(Fin *Amu Narra*)

Ikuto después de escuchar sintió su corazón latir, ella tuvo una sonrisa en la cara desde comenzó a contar ese relato, Ikuto abrazo a Amu lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara , ella era fuerte, era honesta y tenía la sonrisa más bella del mundo, Ikuto estaba encantado, luego de unos segundos Amu correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar…

-No te preocupes Amu, yo estaré contigo siempre, te prometo que volverás a ver- dijo Ikuto para después besarla…

-gracias Ikuto- dijo Amu para después volver a sentir los labios de Ikuto posarse en los suyos…

*Meses después*

-Ahora abre los ojos Amu- ella los abrió y pudo ver todo con claridad, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el doctor

-¡genial!- dijo ella alegremente

-¡Amu!- dijo alguien entrando por la puerta, ella miro sorprendida

-¿Ikuto?- seguía son poder creerlo, muchas veces le dijeron que era guapo, pero no se lo imaginaba tanto

-claro que si Amu- dijo Ikuto acercándose, ella se levantó de la camilla donde estaba apoyada y corrió a abrazarlo

-¡Puedo mirar Ikuto! ¡Puedo mirar!- ella daba pequeños brincos mientras miraba a Ikuto sonreír para ella

-Si Amu puedes mirar…- dijo abrazándola de nuevo

-Gracias por todo- entonces ella lo abrazo mas fuerte

-Ikuto eres muy posesivo préstanos a Amu un momento- dijo Utau entrando junto a Rima

-¡Utau!, ¡Rima!- grito a Amu para ir a abrazarla junto a Rima –¡Se han puesto mas hermosas de lo que recordaba!- dijo sorprendida Amu

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa Utau –sabes Amu, Ikuto preparo otra sorpresa- ella la miro confundida

-¿onee-chan?- dijo alguien asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Ami…- entonces una lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Amu –gracias Ikuto- y con esto Amu salió a abrazar a su hermana –te extrañe-

-yo también onee-chan…- dijo Ami para seguir abrazando a su hermana

Ikuto miraba con una sonrisa la escena, el no necesitaba a otra persona mas que Amu, porque el, la amaba y nadie cambiaría eso, había tenido la suerte de encontrarla y nadie se la quitaría ,que fuera suya ahora y para siempre porque esta historia apenas es el comienzo para la de nuestros protagonistas…

**Fin!**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
